Back to the Games
by Carissa101910
Summary: What will happen to Peeta and Katniss when they are sent back to the Hunger Games? There are many twists and turns that they will encounter. But how will they handle them? It's your turn to decide! *If you have an idea of what can happen next, message me! I love ideas! I will give you a shoutout in my story if I use your idea*
1. Chapter 1

I woke up beside Peeta on a meadow. I wasn't sure where I was but I had scratches and bruises. Plenty. Same with Peeta. My thoughts got inturupted when I heard him yell 'NO!' And then it hit me _Im back in the games? How? _I look up to the sky and a tear slips over my bruised eye. I looked around and I saw my bow and arrows and Peeta had gotten daggers somehow. _Who were we versing? _My head was whirrling. _How'd I get here? _I was starting to get a headache and I really just wanted to scream and yell. Thats what they want don't they? _When did I get here? _They meaning the Capitol. They set up the games for their entertainment. I couldn't stop the thoughts in my head, they were uncontrollable.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU WANT ME?" I yell and fall to my knees. Peeta wakes up and props himself up onto his elbows. He looks tired but more concerned. I look at him and give him an apologetic look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me with a concerned tone in his voice. I had to try to lie but I couldn't.

"Why are we here? I thought the games were done!" Tears spilled down my cheeks and he pulled me into his arms. It was so comforting I almost forgot we were in a death trap.

"Its ok! Its allright Katniss. Do you remember anything?" Peeta pulled away and looked into my eyes. I didn't remember anything, nothing! What happened to me?

"No.. I-I don't remember. Nothing.. Anything.. When did we get here? How many people are left..?" I asked, I struggled not trusting my voice to much... _man why does my head hurt so bad?_

"You lost your memory after that hit you took to your head" _That makes sense.. I got hit.. But with what? By who?_

"There are only 5 of us left. But they are weak. The reason why your memory is lost is because District 4's tribute tried to kill you, he punched you but I... I killed him.. I needed to save you!" Peeta almost sounded sorry for him! Why? He was going to kill me, Peeta should be proud that he killed him!

"Why do you sound upset that you killed him? You saved my life!" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because! Because... he was Annie's son. I killed Finnick Odairs only son. Ok? I feel so terrible.." Peeta's tears spilled over his eyes. I took his embrace into mine and felt the world pause around us. I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"No, no, no.. Shhh. Don't worry. It's ok, everything will be ok!" Tears were coming to my eyes and my voice was quivering. I don't know why he was so upset about that. Of corse I was sort of upset but he couldn't help it. He took himself from my hug and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Annie won't be mad?" He asked shaking his head.

"I'm not to sure about her not being mad but it will be ok!" I stood up and grabbed my bow and my quiver, put my arm through like a backpack and set my arrow just in case. I hear rustling... feet? Someone knows were here...

I was quick to react when I saw a girl with long red hair come at me. Im suprised she could see because her hair was in her face. I pull back my bow string and let it loose. It pierced her in the heart and she fell to her knees, she looked at me with a painful look in her eye which made me feel guilty. She fell forward and died.

"Were not safe here, they know were here! We need to move! NOW!" I grab my bag, filled with unknown material because I haven't even had time to look inside it. Peeta gets to his feet and grabs his sleeping bag. _How did he get a sleeping bag?!_

"Where are we going to stop for sleep?" Peeta was sprinting to catch up with me. Now that I think of it I don't even know.

"We will have to walk a while to find a good enough spot where no one can get to us or find us. Somewhere still safe." I say looking around and setting another arrow. "I don't even know where or what type of food we will be able to eat so I will have to find that on the way too"

**Peeta's P.O.V**

All I knew about this place was that it reminded me of the last one we were in. There are different fruits that I've noticed that weren't in the last place. I happened to be looking at a blackberry bush when I heard a scream. A bloodcurdling scream.

"WOW! Where did that come from?!" I heard Katniss yelling through the scream and my hands covering over my ears. Where _was _that scream coming from?!

"Over there" I point to a Jabberjay. The screaming stopped finally and I sighed in relief. That was so annoying! Where could that bird catch that scream from? I had to shake the thought out of my head. We kept moving forward when I saw something move quick. Katniss quickly turned to the direction it went, pulling an arrow from her quiver and setting it on her bow's string. She held up her bow and was aiming. When it got quiet she shot her arrow which made me jump and she smiled. I didn't hear a cannon go so I figured it was game.

"Peeta come over here! Were eating good tonight!" she points to a deer and laughs.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

All I could think about was me shooting that deer. If I could find some more we would be eating good for a while! I walked over to the deer to pull out the arrow, but I heard some leaves rustling.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything" Peeta looked at me with a questioning look. I ran over to where I heard the leaves rustle and I put the arrow that I just took out of the deer, onto my string and pulled it back. Waiting for whatever to show it's self.

"Well look who it is... Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." the boy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Right when he said that he threw a punch to Peeta's head. Knocking him out instantly.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. He looked familiar but I couldn't think of it now, our lives were in my hands.

"Thats my business, not yours. Now if you want your Bread Boy to survive you'll have to come with me. If not, you'll die, he dies. What's your choice?" He was leaning against a tree with some green moss on it, and he instantly started scratching. Red bumps started forming on his skin and he started to bleed. They were spreading, and when they did they all formed together. He looked at me gasping for air.

"Looks like the Capitol wants us to live! And you to die." I said kneeling down next to Peeta, putting a water bottle between his lips and pouring some into his mouth. He instanly woke up.

"Whoa, what's going on with him?" Peeta was lifting himself off of the ground and holding his head.

"The Capitol is taking care of him. Don't touch that moss on the tree. It's deadly." I said pointing to the tree, then the suffocating boy. He looked to be in his teens, like Finnick's son... FINICKS SON! That's who he is! They were friends! How could I forget, they were allies at the beginning. The gasping stopped and he has fallen down. Face down in the dirt. Peeta looks at me in suprise and we kept on walking, me dragging the dead deer behind us.

Later that night

It was dark and the Capitol was showing all the people who have died today. There from District 4, Finnick's son. Then after District 5, the boy who died from the moss. This was going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss P.O.V**

I woke up in the next morning without Peeta. Where did he go? Was he collecting food?

"Peeta?! Peeta where are you?!" I shouted and covered my mouth before someone found me. He popped out from what seemed to be nowhere smiling.

"Don't worry! I was just going to collect water." He gave me my canteen and I took a sparing sip from it. It was so refreshing, I instantly felt better. I looked at the cut on my leg from when me and Finnick's son were fighting, and I lost my memory. It was healed, instantly! Was it the water or did Haymitch decide to send us some cream and Peeta put it on me when I was sleeping?

"Did we recieve a parachute last night with medicine?" I had to ask, standing up.

"No, why?" Peeta said, scratching his head, looking at me with a confused face. I looked at the water shocked. This was healing water. The Capitol must want a show, because this is where everyone comes to get water.

"Peeta, this water heals... it healed my cut" right then I pulled up my pant leg and showed him. He looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. He looked the happiest he has been in a while. I like seeing him like this...


	4. Chapter 4

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I was running behind Katniss, trying to catch up. She's so fast so It's sorta hard to. We were talking earlier, when we found out about the healing water. I was the happiest I have been in a while, you know since where in the games...it's hard to be happy when your running from your death.

"This seems like a good spot to sit and rest... maybe to sleep for the night." Katniss was placing her stuff down. I looked at her and nodded. Since she thought we were just playing in love I haven't been able to tell her what I actually felt about her. She's the only one I've ever loved in my life and I only want her! She doesn't believe me. She'll never believe me! Maybe she will..if I suddely pull out hints.

"Yea! Good eye!" Is all I could say. Scratching the back of my neck Katniss looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok, Peeta? You look a little down" She came up to me, touching my arm with the tenderest touch. Right then I took her in my arms and kissed her. I felt her come into the kiss, placing her hands on my chest. I dropped everything and picked her up. She pulled away smiling.

"Peeta... I need to tell you something. I love you." She put her arms around my neck, hugging me. My arms were around her waist now, her feet back on the ground.

"Katniss. You know I've always loved you. I wasn't playing the Capitol. I meant it." I was looking her in her eyes. She was looking up at me smiling.

"I know, I know" she says, kissing me again. "Come on we should rest."

I looked at where we were, we were in front of a cave. We walked in and set our stuff down.

**Later that night**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

After that kiss with Peeta I was sure I loved him.. Not like I wasn't before but now I wanted him. I was curled up beside him, my hand and head laying on his chest, like in the cave the first games. He was sleeping, I could tell. My mind was whirling.. I couldn't sleep.. Knowing we loved eachother.. no playing.

What trouble will this bring?


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I woke up to see Peeta next to me, peacfully just laying there. I don't know if he was awake or I woke him up but he was smiling down at me.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. All I could do is smile and give him a quick kiss. After what happened between us yesturday I don't know what happened with me.

"We need to find more food today" I said getting up, grabbing my bow and throwing my quiver over my shoulder. We had cooked up the deer that I got and ate it. It was supposed to last us a while but an animal took most of what was left. I could hear Peeta get up as if he wanted to come with.

"If you want you can stay here and rest. All I'm doing is finding some animal's to shoot." I said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Yea, an animal turns into someone coming after you and trying to kill you, Katniss, I'm coming with you." And with that Peeta grabs my free hand. We walked out of the cave and I instantly felt like something was hiding, watching us. I looked around and gave a quick 'shh' to Peeta. I tip toed to the bushes and saw nothing. Hearing rustling I turned around and saw another deer, It was a pack! I drew my arrow and shot one. Then drawing another arrow shot another. The other's got away too quick.

"Nice job Katniss! That's great!" Peeta said pulling the arrow's out of the deers. We dragged the deers into the cave and skinned them.

"I feel so much safer when I'm with you. No matter what situation were in." Peeta said, looking at me with sincere eyes. Those words pierced my heart and tears rose to my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" He took me into his loving embrace and I sobbed against his chest.

"No, it's nothing. It's not you." I said trying to regain myself. I can't believe how much I miss hearing my mom's voice, and Prim's. I look up and Peeta's looking down at me with a concerned look.

"Do you maybe want to talk about it?" He asked me, rubbing my arms.

"It's just that I miss Prim, and my mom. Gale is back there taking care of them but I don't know. I just want to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Peeta's p.o.v**

"Then we won't go home. Katniss we're going to win this! I promise you." I pulled her into my arms and let her cry. After about two minutes she let go and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go look for more food. If we want to win, we have to survive. Now, let's grab our stuff and find some food!" She picked herself back up almost instantly. I picked up all my belongings and followed behind her. We came across a few animals but apparently my heavy footsteps scared them off.

"Peeta!" she whispered, "you have knees, pick up your feet!" she laughed. I had to also, it was true! She shushed me as she set an arrow and shot at an animal that made a loud roar. Almost sounded like...

"A bear!" She cheered and realized how loud she had been. What if someone catches us? I hear something rustling around.

"What was that?!" Katniss hissed. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled. Then a little figure came out of the bushes.

"I- I'm sorry.. for sneaking up.." it was a little boy. The only survivor left, well, not including us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss' P.O.V**

A little boy? How did he survive this far?

"It's ok… How'd you make it this far? What's your name?"

"Leo, Leo- Green. And I don't know… I can climb. I guess no one has spotted me yet. I had a knife. But when I was hiding up in a tree, I threw it down at another Tribute and she died."

This boy seemed to know what he's doing. "Would you like some food? You look hungry. I just got myself a Bear." He looked impressed.

"Sure, that does sound good. Hey," he gestured to Peeta, "What's your name? Are you her ally?"

"Yes, we are dating, well, we were dating before we got here." He smiled at me and I felt myself blush.

"Oh! You two are the love birds! That's cute." He sat down on a log which had moss on it.

"NO! Don't sit on that!" He instantly shot up, "Don't you touch your pants now, or you'll get a rash and die from disease." He looked scared.

"I- have a rash." He lifted up his shirt and showed us his stomach, where appeared a rash. "I got it when I was sleeping in a tree. There was a little bit of moss… Oh no! Am I going to die?"

"No, just lay down. I'll go find some leaves. Peeta, could you start a fire?" He nodded and I went off to look for the leaves Rue used on me. I reached a bush of the special leaves and grabbed a hand full. Then I went to the river, and got a canteen of water. Hopefully it would take his rash away. I followed the scent of burning wood and got back to Peeta and Leo.

"I brought some water back too. It heals." I handed him the canteen and he swallowed it down. I lifted up his shirt and ran my fingers gently across his rash. "It's really bumpy… I hope these leaves help." I put them in my mouth and started chewing them, spreading the paste on his stomach.

"That is starting to feel better already, the itchiness is going away!" He looked surprised.

"Well, my mother was a medic, I know what I'm doing. Now for some food." I got up and tried to flip over the bear, but he was really heavy so Peeta helped. I cut him open and gutted him. After that process we got some meat going over the fire.

"Smells good." Leo said, Peeta nodding.

"Peeta are you ok?" I touched his arm, and he nodded.

"What are we going to do about Leo?" he whispered. "We can't just kill him."

"I know we can't kill him. I don't know Peeta…"

After the bear was cooked we had enough to fill us up, all satisfied, we went for a walk.


End file.
